


The Trials and Woes of Loving your Soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, but some fluff as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everytime Sokka looks at the golden Mark on his wrist, he sees it as a betrayal to his Tribe.Zuko covers the sapphire Mark on his forearm in wrappings, hidden away from the Four Nations.Despite these acts of defiance, the Spirits have other plans for these two warriors...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 572





	1. Hidden Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Another Soulmate AU.  
> It's quarantine, so I'm finally writing things again. I've always wanted to write a soulmate version of Sokka and Zuko, so here I am, giving it a red hot go.  
> This is the first time I've ever written a multi-chaptered piece, so we'll see how it goes.  
> Stay safe everyone, and I hope you enjoy!

Sokka opened his eyes; weak sunlight filtered through the hut. Today he would have to hunt for food for Katara and Gran-Gran and strengthen the fortifications on the Tribe’s border. If he had enough time he may be able to get in some practice with his club.

Today, he would carry out his duty as a man of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka was going to prove himself as a brother, a grandson, a warrior, a Tribesman.

He scratched absentmindedly on his left wrist, pulling the sleeve of his fur tunic as far down as possible on his arm. He rose to greet the sun.

~~~

Something happened to Katara – when Sokka met up with her to go fishing later that morning, she seemed beside herself with excitement.

“Sokka, oh Sokka! You won’t _believe_ what’s happened!”

Alerted by these words, Sokka was immediately ready to spring into action.

“What is it, are you hurt? Is it to do with the Fire Nation?!”

“What? No! Spirits Sokka, you’re too much on edge nowadays.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Gee, I wonder why. What is _so important_ that it had to interrupt fishing?”

Katara huffed. “Sorry to disturb your fishing, Oh Magnanimous One. I only wanted to let you know about one of the most significant milestones to ever happen to me.”

Sokka blinked in incomprehension.

Katara sighed. She rolled up her sleeve on her left forearm.

Sokka gasped. In beautiful grey lines a very fluffy animal adorned her arm. An arrow dressed along its magnificent face.

Sokka stared into Katara’s eyes with wonder, her own were sparkling with tears.

He pulled her into a bone–crushing hug.

“Spirits, a Soul-mark? Sis, I’m so happy for you! Who do you think it is?”

Katara shook her head, beaming to the sky. “I have no idea. I don’t even know what this animal is supposed to be.” She gestured to her arm with the Mark.

Sokka frowned. He also had never seen the animal, neither in drawings, nor in real life.

But he only smiled at Katara. “That’s okay. You’ll meet whoever they are someday. Who are we to doubt what the Spirits have said? Now: let’s fish.”

Katara rolled her eyes, but there was a happy tug in her smile.

In their little canoe, it was only the two Water Tribe siblings amid the deep blue of the Southern Water Ocean. It really was an excellent place for Sokka to reflect (and brood) to his heart’s content.

He pulled down his left sleeve, wrapping it tightly around his hand.

“Sokka! You’re going to stretch the fabric, and _I’ll_ have to mend it” Katara admonished.

Sokka sighed. Okay; maybe a tiny canoe with Katara is not really the best place to brood. Speaking of Katara...

Sokka was happy for her, really and truly. But, he was also maybe a little bit envious of her. Jealous even.

Because her Soul-mark, even though it was a totally foreign to the both of them, was something to be proud of, to be hopeful about.

Not like Sokka’s. Sokka’s Mark, which was pinched, bruised and scratched as if he were trying to pry it off. Sokka’s Mark which was a betrayal to his Tribe, his sister, Gran-Gran, his father.

Sokka’s Mark, which were golden lines twisting into a crownpiece of flames.

The Spirits were laughing at Sokka the day they matched him with a person of the Fire Nation.

~~~

On the deck of the ship, General Iroh was sipping his tea, whilst deliberating where to put his Pai Sho tile. When placing the Lotus tile on the board, the crewman who was versing him wailed in disappointment.

“That was a better game than last time, Riku. Keep going, and I’m sure you will beat me soon. Shall we bet a nice pot of Jasmine Tea on the next game?”

Riku only groaned in response.

“Uncle! Stop wasting time playing Pai Sho! It’s time for my training!” An angry boy of about sixteen advanced upon the General and the crewman.

Iroh took a sip of his tea. “I see you are as patient as you ever have been, my Nephew. Why don’t you have a cup of this nice, calming Jasmine tea to cool your nerves?”

“I don’t need any calming Jasmine tea!" The boy thundered.

Iroh straightened up. “What a shame. Well then, let us start with our breathing exercises.”

“What? No, I’m not wasting another day on breathing! Teach me the advanced forms!”

“No. Fire comes from the breath, not from the muscles, or the ‘advanced forms.’ To wield fire, first you must learn to control it, by mastering the chi in your body. Then we’ll proceed to the basic katas.” Iroh spoke mildly enough, but allowed no room for argument.

The boy glared at his Uncle. “...Fine. Lieutenant Jee? Clear the deck!”

Iroh smiled. “Very good, Prince Zuko. Today, I will teach you the Breath of Fire.”

~~~

Zuko stomped off to his bed, exhausted from the day’s work. He sat down, undoing the straps of his amour, carefully placing the pieces aside.

He was so tired.

But he couldn’t afford any respite and risk laziness. He _needed_ to capture the Avatar, to regain his honour. He _needed_ to prove that he wasn’t a failure, forever shadowed in the glorious fire of Azula, his sister. He _needed_ to go home. He _needed_ his father’s approval.

He _needed_ his mother, her kind words and her soft touch.

Zuko shook his head out of this dark turn of thoughts. After some contemplation, he undid the wrappings on his left forearm.

He traced over the blue markings of a curiosly shaped object like the letter 'v,' painted across the pale expanse of his wrist.

Zuko sighed. He didn’t know why he was indulging himself with this – there was no way across the Four Nations that he would ever be with one of those Water Tribe peasants. Why had the Spirits forsaken him like this? Couldn’t anything in his life have come easy to him, was he to be denied of any good fortune?

Zuko exhaled sharply. Enough of this; he must be rested for the next day. Tomorrow, Uncle Iroh _will_ teach him the advanced forms of firebending. For now, Zuko needed his sleep.

When Zuko slept, he dreamt of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon :)


	2. The Last Airbender (and his fluffy bison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

It had been over a month since Katara’s Soul-mark appeared. Never in a million years could Sokka ever predict what would become of it.

Because apparently it seemed to have led to a boy flying right in front of his eyes.

“I’m Aang,” said the flying boy.

Sokka stared at him in incomprehension.

Katara put it together. “You’re an Airbender!

“Sure am!”

Sokka shook his head. What in the Spirits was going on? He and Katara were stranded on an iceberg, and apparently this kid – Aang – in front of him was the first Airbender to be seen in 100 years.

Aang looked to the siblings. “If you need help going back home, I can take you on Appa.”

“Who’s Appa?” Katara asked, eyes shining.

“My flying bison.”

 _“Will anything this kid say make sense?”_ Sokka inwardly grumbled.

And then Sokka saw the bison.

Katara’s eyes shone brighter than stars.

“Oh my _Spirits!_ ” Katara whispered almost inaudibly.

Because Appa was Katara’s Mark, albeit much bigger and impossibly much fluffier in person. Sokka could not believe that this goofy kid was Katara’s Soulmate.

While Aang was encouraging, prodding and coaxing the great beast to fully wake up, Sokka went over to Katara.

“That kid, Aang – He’s your Soulmate, isn’t he?”

Katara nodded, smiling with pure happiness. “He must be, I mean, who else has a flying bison that looks exactly like the one on my arm?”

“So, are you going to tell him?”

Katara traced over her Mark. “I don’t think so. Not now at least. I mean, if he is my Soulmate, then I want to get to know him without having the Soulmate stuff get in the way.” She sighed. “I just want any feelings I have towards him and him towards me to be on our own terms. Not by some random dictation of the Spirits. I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

Sokka nodded. “No, yeah I totally get it.”

And he really did; whoever his Soulmate was, Sokka was not just going to fall into their arms by the mere existence of their Spirit ordained connection – if anything Sokka was determined to have nothing but cold feelings towards that person; they were Fire Nation, and so by principle, Sokka’s Soulmate was his enemy.

It seemed Aang was finally successful in rousing the bison. The siblings walked over to the strange pair in wonder.

“He’s so cute!” Katara cooed at Appa

“He’s the best, aren’t you buddy?” Aang agreed smilingly, nuzzling Appa’s fur.

Sokka surveyed the bison. _“I suppose he is cute. At the very least, he’s 90% fluff.”_

The trio climbed aboard Appa.

“Yip, yip!” Aang exclaimed cheerily.

Sokka sighed. Yep, nothing had ever confused him as much as this kid did today.

~~~

It turned out that their flight on Appa was more like a slow cruise through the water. Although Sokka wouldn’t admit it, he found it quite nice; it was infinitely more stylish than travelling on a canoe.

As they approached the village, Sokka saw pretty much the whole Southern Water Tribe gawping in awe at the sight of him, Katara and Aang on a 10 tonne bison.

The trio hopped off once they landed ashore.

“Thanks buddy!” Aang said happily.

“Yeah, um, thanks Appa.” Sokka patted the bison’s head awkwardly.

Appa rumbled in response.

The trio turned to the village.

Katara spoke up. “Aang, this is our village. Entire village – Aang.”

Aang bowed his head in respect.

Sokka saw the Tribespeople muttering under their breaths, staring at Aang in disbelief.

Aang frowned. “Why are they all looking at me like that?”

Gran-Gran stepped forward. “Because nobody has seen an Airbender in 100 years, until my grandchildren had brought you here today.”

Aang gulped. “100 years?!”

Katara turned to him. “Aang, this is Sokka and my Grandmother.”

“You may call me Gran-Gran.” Gran-Gran said, in that deadpan way of hers.

Uki, one of the younger girls of the Tribe walked up towards Aang in curiosity.

“You’re an Airbender?!” She asked in wonderment.

“Most definitely.” Aang grinned. He swirled his hands around in a circular motion and a ball of air appeared under his legs. He spun around the area to the applause of the village.

Uki’s eyes lit up in amazement. “So do you have a Soul-mark?”

“Uki!” Katara reprimanded. Soul-marks were private things, and were generally only shown to close family.

But Aang simply smiled. “I do, on my arm.”

He rolled up the cuff of his sleeve and revealed a small crescent navy blue moon on his wrist.

The spectators seemed to gasp collectively. Katara, by contrast, went very still.

Gran-Gran spoke. “The crescent moon is a very important symbol of the Water Tribes, Northern and Southern. To our people, it is the Mark of the Brave.”

Sokka eyed his sister who had blushed a deep shade of red. Katara was always outspoken, protective and nurturing to the point of mothering. Was she brave? It seemed that every person born into this time of war had to have some amount of courage. Indeed it was an act of courage to face every new day, to carry on and protect the Tribe amidst the war.

But Katara’s bravery was singled out from a people whose courage was a necessity for their survival. Sokka felt uneasy – what kind of bravery does Katara possess that supersedes their own people? It is not a new thought that brave people will often do foolish things. What if Katara puts herself in terrible danger? How will Sokka protect her? He had promised Dad that he would always take care of his sister.

It was Gran-Gran who shook Sokka out of his spiralling reverie. He had work to do after all; he and Katara did not actually catch anything for dinner – he would have to scrounge something up for himself, Katara and Gran-Gran (and also Aang if he chose to stay with them).

Today for the first time since that terrible day the Fire Nation raided their shores all those years ago, an outsider had stepped foot into the Southern Water Tribe. Aang’s arrival rested on him like a premonition of something, either for good or for bad. Knowing the Water Tribe’s luck in the past 100 years, Sokka wasn’t about to take any chances – he decided he would also restrengthen the outside walls of the Tribe.

~~~

As it happens, Aang’s arrival was a beacon to the Fire Nation. No, literally – as Sokka was jogging back towards the village, he saw a flare emit from the Fire Nation ship that every Tribesmen knew was forbidden to enter.

But Aang was _not_ part of the Tribe; Sokka didn’t care if he was Katara’s Soulmate – the village was now in danger probably because of him.

Sure enough as the village gathered together once again, the only one’s missing were Aang, and...Katara?

_“I knew that this kid would drag her into danger!”_

Sokka glared at the pair. “What do you think you’re doing, signalling the Fire Nation to our Tribe?!”

Aang twisted his hands. “Well, we were on this ship and there was this booby trap, and, well we...we boobied right into it.”

Gran-Gran shook her head. “You shouldn’t have gone onto that ship Katara. Now the entire village may be under the threat of the Fire Nation...once again.” She took a breath. “I think it best if the Airbender leaves before anything worse can happen.”

“What?! No, you can’t do that!” Katara was blazing in anger.

Sokka too was conflicted with Gran-Gran’s decision – unbeknownst to her, she was exiling Katara’s Soulmate from the village.

He grimaced as he spoke up. “Gran-Gran...maybe we shouldn’t make Aang leave – I mean what they did was unbelievably careless, but where else can Aang go?”

“I should think there are a number of places he can find far away from here with that bison of his.” Gran-Gran cut through. “Sokka, I thought you would know better; your father left you with the most important mission to keep this Tribe safe. I’m sorry young Airbender, truly I am. But I must protect the village.”

“Gran-Gran, _please,_ don’t do this!” Katara’s eyes were shining, this time with tears.

Aang turned to her. “Katara, I don’t want to come between you and your family. I’ll go.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He flew gracefully on top of Appa, and slowly the pair made their departure away from the Southern Water Tribe.

~~~

Prince Zuko was at the prow of the ship when he saw the flare. He ran to the spyglass and his eyes widened in shock – a figure was leaping this way and that, much too high and long to be normal.

 _“It must be the last Airbender.”_ Zuko rose from the spyglass.

“Wake my Uncle! Tell him, I found the Avatar...As well as his hiding place.”

The ship barrelled through the Southern Channel, rapidly approaching the walls of the Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was chapter was pretty Aang and Katara based, but I wanted to give them strong characterisations in this fic, because they deserve it. Next chapter, I promise there will be more Zuko-Sokka stuff...  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's first meeting with Sokka...

Black. White. Grey; a gloved hand of the Tribesman carefully and dutifully applied the paint to his face, in the same way he was taught by his father. But Hakoda was no longer here to steady his son’s nerves, to comfort him with the promise of safety and protection.

Today, Sokka must give his own protection to the Tribe, even if it comes at the cost of his life. He would not let his hand tremble as it marked the paint across his face. These are the only marks that Sokka will ever honour, the only marks that have ever mattered to him and will ever matter to him. They are the marks of a true warrior, like his father. And these are the marks that Sokka will now aspire to live by.

Nothing else matters. _“The Tribe must come first.”_

The war paint was complete. Sokka picked up his boomerang and studied himself in the reflection. His father had given this boomerang to him so he could protect himself. Now, he would be using it to protect his village. How interesting it seems, how destiny appears to unfold in a full circle.

~~~

Prince Zuko paced the deck. Today would mark the beginning of a new chapter to his life. Today, was a day of fate. Today, he would restore his honour.

For today, Zuko will have the Avatar in his grasp.

And tomorrow, Zuko will be finally heading home. He would present the Avatar to his Firelord. He will be restored to his throne. He will finally have the acceptance of his father.

Tomorrow, Zuko will be able to hope again.

But today, nervous anticipation twisted in his gut. He had been at sea for three long years. He could not fail. He _would not_ fail. Azula would never have even considered the possibility of failure; he must be like Azula – precise and deadly in his motivations and executions.

“Prince Zuko, I have brought some tea to calm your nerves.”

Zuko turned around. “I’m not nervous Uncle, I know exactly what I need to do.”

The old general sighed. “Zuko, I have watched over you for the past three years. Sometimes what we want has nothing in common with what we _need_. My nephew, do not put all your hopes and your dreams on the prospect of a captured Avatar.”

Zuko scowled. What did Uncle know anyway? No one knew the shame and disgrace Zuko has felt for so long now. What else, but the Avatar could ever redeem his honour?

“Thank you Uncle, but I have no need for tea or your proverbs right now.”

“Zuko...” Iroh sighed but nevertheless departed from the deck.

Zuko watched the horizon. The image of a small surrounding wall emerged from the mist. As the sight became clearer, Zuko saw indeed just how small and insignificant were the defences of the Southern Water Tribe. What kind of people were these, so far removed from the nobility, the civilisation of the Fire Nation?

The ship was steadily approaching the walls. From his height, Zuko thought he could make out a figure standing at the top of the walls. But that was ridiculous; surely nobody could be so foolish to face down a warship, not even backwater savages!

Closer and closer the ship was drawing, and the figure atop the wall was thrown into sharp relief; a boy, maybe Zuko’s age, looking down the eye of the ship.

_“What does he think he’s doing? Move out of the way!”_

But he wouldn’t move; Zuko felt his pulse racing – why was he worried about this peasant anyway? Let him die idiotically for all Zuko cared.

Zuko held tight to the railing. The ship hit the wall of ice, and miraculously, a bed of snow deposited the boy to safety. Zuko exhaled deeply.

It hadn’t even occurred to him that he was holding his breath.

The gangplank was lowered. Zuko shook his head. _“This is it. Nothing is going to get in my way today.”_

He descended towards the snowy ground. _“I **will** capture the Avatar. It is my destiny. I will not let anyone stop me.”_

Except a lithe figure was sprinting towards Zuko, who, eyes widening, recognized him as the same boy on top of the wall.

_“Does he have a death–wish?”_

The first thing Zuko saw was blue eyes, the first time he ever saw the colour of the ocean in the eyes of a human. The second thing he noticed was the war paint. The boy’s only armour was the paint on his face – how could he ever think to defend himself with some painted decorations? It was laughable. The third thing Zuko noticed was the club.

_“Oh shit-”_

However, though the boy was very quick and agile on his feet, he was untrained, and inexperienced in the art of combat. Zuko easily disarmed him, but was nonetheless alarmed at how distracted he was by the boy that he almost did not register his club.

Zuko turned to the gathering of villagers. “Where’s the Avatar?” Master of all four elements? He’d be about this old.” Zuko grabbed one of the elderly women from the front.

And then the boy charged at Zuko again, this time armed with a spear.

As quick as lighting, the boy flung a curious v-shaped object towards him.

But Zuko was prepared this time – after all, he had vowed that nothing, _nobody_ was going to get in the way of his destiny. He sidestepped the flying weapon and snapped the spear in two, after knocking the boy to the ground

Zuko stared down at him, a sneer twisting onto his mouth. _“Is that the best you can do?”_ He taunted in his mind.

And suddenly, white light filled his eyes, as a sharp, ringing pain struck the back of his helmet.

Zuko growled, exhaling sharply, white, searing flames forming in his hands. And suddenly, he saw that the v-shaped object had returned to the boy’s hand.

More than that, Zuko realised he recognized the weapon.

How could he not? He had been tracing its image on his arm since he was eleven.

He started into the boy’s eyes, his gaze burning, searing into depths of blue.

Into the eyes of his Soulmate. 

~~~

The Tribe was in danger. But Sokka didn’t know how to protect it. He had done his best to shield the village, and yet his best hadn’t even amounted to a quarter of what his people needed.

He had failed.

Not only that, but the Fire Nation boy also looked angry enough to kill Sokka when he was hit by his boomerang.

_“Good old boomerang, you did a great service to the world, knocking that Fire Nation moron’s head.”_

And then something changed, and the boy went completely still, and bloodless. He was staring at Sokka with such intensity, a mixture of shock, anger and...the suggestion of something else that Sokka could not quite put his finger on.

His scrutiny made Sokka feel exposed, naked. Vulnerable.

Sokka didn’t like it one bit. But how on earth was he supposed to get out of this?

In the end, Sokka owed his life, or at least his safety, to Aang. Trust the kid to diffuse the terror of a Fire Nation invasion by riding to the village’s rescue on an otter penguin.

“Looking for me?” Aang straightened up from the ground.

Finally Sokka was unpinned from the glare of the Fire Nation boy.

The boy turned to Aang. “You’re the Airbender? You’re the Avatar?”

“No way...” Sokka whispered.

And the fighting started again. Quick jabs of fire besieged Aang who defended himself with circular manoeuvres of his staff, sidestepping and evading the flames.

However the onslaught of flames which Aang dodged now targeted the Tribespeople. Screams of children pierced through the air, and Aang put down his staff.

“If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?”

The boy seemed to consider. Then suddenly: “Only if he comes with me as well.” The boy gestured sharply at Sokka.

“What?! No, you’re not taking Sokka!” Katara shouted, stepping in front of her brother. “And you’re not taking Aang either!”

“Step aside, you Water Tribe peasant!” the boy thundered.

“Don’t you dare talk like that to my sister!” Sokka blazed.

Again, the boy went completely silent, searching once more into Sokka’s eyes.

And Sokka, unwillingly, unwittingly, found himself searching back. The boy’s eyes were sharp, a golden yellow, hotter than the noon sun.

Once again, Aang broke the trance. “You can’t take Sokka. But you can have the Avatar.”

Katara teared up. “No Aang, don’t do this!”

Aang smiled sadly. “It’s okay Katara, I’ll be back soon. Take care of Appa for me.”

With one last look at Sokka, the boy signalled for his guards to take Aang away.

They led Aang up into the ship, casting him into shadow as the gangplank was closed.

The village was safe, but it was at the risk of a twelve year old boy.

There was no question about it; Sokka and Katara would have to go and save him. Which means that Sokka would probably cross paths with that Fire Nation boy again. There was something about him...something different, a strange feeling that Sokka could not recognize.

And yet there was something so familiar in his golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enojoyed! This is really fun to write, but it's getting a little more difficult to keep up with it, with work piling and whatnot.  
> Rest assured, I love writing this, and I'll try my best to upload the next one soon.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they make my day :)

“Take the Avatar to the prison–hold, and take this to my quarters” Zuko held forth the staff of the Airbender.

Distantly the Prince heard his Uncle rumble some more orders to the crew.

Zuko stalked away immediately to his quarters and shut the door.

Today he had gotten everything he wanted – the Avatar, and by extension, his right to go home, to live in the Palace, to sit by his Father’s right–hand side.

He didn’t think he would also get to see his Soulmate. Spirits, Zuko didn’t even _want_ to see his Soulmate.

And yet, when he looked into those blue eyes, something inside Zuko shifted, he needed to see more of them, to know more of the person who looked through them.

What Zuko didn’t understand was why, _why,_ despite everything he knew about the Southern Water Tribe, their inferiority, their savagery, he still wanted to see that boy. To talk to that boy.

He was a peasant, and moreover, an enemy of the Fire Nation.

So why did Zuko want to take him aboard the ship?

Zuko frowned into his hands. There was something about him, even more than his shimmering eyes that Zuko wanted to see again, to feel again.

He held his ground against a warship, he risked his life to defend his people.

_“How could a savage peasant also be so brave?”_

Zuko shook his head. No, there was no use to see the nuances; Azula would only keep her eyes on the hunt, and so Zuko would do the same. His goal was to present the Avatar to his Father, and as a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation and as a loyal son, he will accomplish this goal. 

_“That girl...his sister, she called him Sokka...”_

Even thinking his name felt wrong, against the conduct of his being. But there was no harm in knowing a person’s name, is there?

“ _Azula would use any scrap of information to her advantage, and a name counts as information, doesn’t it..?”_

Fed up with himself, Zuko resolved not to care about blue eyes or idiotically brave Water Tribe peasants any longer.

~~~

“Yip, yip!” 

Those two words seemed to rouse the great creature into the air, and suddenly, Sokka and Katara were lifted up into the skies, searching for the warship that currently held Aang...and whoever that Fire Nation boy was.

That was the second thing; Sokka couldn’t get his mind off that boy, and the way he looked at Sokka. It was the weirdest thing to experience; one moment the boy looked like he was going to roast Sokka alive and the next, it looked like he barely understood the word ‘fire.’

What the boy _actually_ did was examine every single detail of Sokka, down to the last strand of hair in his wolf–tail. 

It was totally strange. _“I mean, in a purely physical sense, I guess I’m pretty hard to look away from.”_ Sokka preened. _“But still, that boy took it waaay over–board.”_

Katara disrupted his thoughts. “Hey, you okay? Today has been...”

Sokka snorted. “Yeah, tell me about it. Don’t worry sis, I’m fine. Like you said, it’s been a strange day today.”

Katara pursed her lips. “Strange is not really the way I would’ve described it but...for the record – and don’t get all crazy about this – you were really brave today.”

Sokka grinned. “You, calling _me_ brave? Who are you and what have you done to Katara?!”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Shut up, or I’ll take it all back.”

Sokka smiled, raising his hands. “Okay, okay. Thanks Katara. You were brave too, looking out for Gran–Gran and the village...and speaking up for me and Aang against that boy...”

Katara frowned. “Why did he want to take you on his ship anyway?”

Sokka shrugged. “Who knows, who cares?” – ‘ _Except for me’ –_ “Maybe I was so good at fighting he wanted to take me on board to be his new teacher."

Katara rolled her eyes again. “And to think I was expecting a serious answer from you.”

“Hey, what happened to the person complimenting my bravery? Bring her back!” Sokka complained.

But Katara wasn’t paying attention; exclaiming suddenly, “Sokka, look – the warship!”

There below, in red and grey, a ship was gliding through the ocean.

“No!” Katara shouted.

On the ship’s deck, Aang was being pressed against the very edge of the rails by the boy from before; without help he would surely fall into the water.

“We have to help him!” Katara yelled.

But it was too late; Aang had lost his balance and fell into the plunge.

“No...Aang!” Katara cried. “Aang! _Aang!”_

And then, a whirlpool seemed to emerge from the water, and Aang within the eye of it. His tattoos glowed white, and so did his eyes. On Katara’s wrist, her own Soul-mark, the image of Appa, glowed ethereally as well. Katara’s eyes widened, searching Sokka’s, who was also overcome with astonishment. 

Aang raised his hands, and a giant wave swept the people on-board off the ship.

Appa made the last bit of distance towards his friend, landing onto the ship. Katara ran over to Aang to catch him.

Aang’s eyes fluttered open to their normal grey. “Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming” Katara squeezed his hand. “I dropped my staff...” Aang continued, looking towards the far edge of the ship, where he had previously fell into the water.

“On it!”

Sokka ran towards the staff, and bent over to pick it up.

Then suddenly, a pale hand emerging from outside the ship’s railing, grabbed Sokka’s.

Sokka gasped in shock, and then again in recognition of the person who grabbed him; that Fire Nation boy from earlier, with those golden eyes; he was staring back at Sokka in surprise as well.

Sokka breathed out. He noticed a scar covering the left side of the boy’s face – he hadn’t noticed this earlier, because the boy had been wearing a helmet back in the village. How had he even gotten this scar?

Sokka cleared his head. _“No hesitations. This guy is your enemy.”_

He smacked the staff onto the boy’s head.

“Ha! That’s from the Water Tribe!” Sokka couldn’t help himself exult.

“We need to get out of here!” Katara called, gesturing at the crew who was making their way towards them.

 _“No, really? What made you figure that one out?”_ Sokka rolled his eyes. “Wait Katara, what are you doing!”

Katara stepped forward towards the Fire Nation soldiers, waving around her hands a little bit. (Sokka was no bender, he had no idea _what_ mumbo jumbo she was doing)

Where the guards were standing inches away from Katara, they were now encased in ice; Sokka whistled. Katara’s magic water had its perks once in a while.

Until he realised that she also froze his feet over with ice as well.

“Hurry up Sokka!” she shouted.

Sokka stabbed at the ice with his boomerang in annoyance. “I’m just a guy, with a boomerang. I didn’t ask for all this flying and magic!”

He broke free from the ice and quickly ran onto Appa.

“Yip, yip! Yip, yip!”

The trio were ascended into the air, breeze blowing into their faces.

But they hadn’t made it out yet; Sokka saw two people – that boy with the scar, and someone Sokka didn’t recognize – bending in unison a giant Spirit–sized fireball.

Aang leaped to the edge of the saddle and, with all his strength, sent out a powerful gust of air; the fireball was diverted, hitting instead the high glaciers around them, causing falling ice to trap the warship.

They were safe.

~~~

As they flew later into the evening (to the Northern Water Tribe – the trio had a purpose now: to help Aang learn the four elements in order to put an end to this war), several questions weighed on Sokka’s mind.

The first; it concerned Katara, when she called to Aang who had fallen into the water. How was Aang able to hear her? There was no way it was possible...unless it had something to do with their Spirit connection. Does this mean that your Soul-mate could hear you if you shouted loud enough, with enough purpose or despair?

The second...this one was rather self–indulgent, but still; Sokka just had to know.

“Hey Aang...”

“Mmm?”

“Did you ever find out the name of that boy? Y’know, the one with the scar?”

Aang creased his brow. “Yeah, actually I did. Zuko or something. He’s the one in charge of the ship, I think”

“Huh. Okay thanks.”

Katara raised her brow at Sokka. He looked determinedly away from her gaze. It was a pain to refer to him as _“that boy”_ all the time. And anyway, Sokka would take any information about the enemy he could get – that’s all this was.

But that didn’t stop him from thinking about golden eyes for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zuko and Sokka in denial have entered the story...(or at least moreso than before).  
> This one was fun to write! I'll try and get onto the next chapter soon.  
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	5. The Kyoshi Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a longer chapter this time! Now that I've pretty much got the exposition stuff out of the way from the previous chapters, this story is going to pick up a lot more from now on.

“It’s not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponent’s force against them.”

Sokka looked carefully at the Kyoshi Warrior in front of him.

“Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm.”

And so the afternoon passed in the ebb and flow, the circling dance between Sokka and the Kyoshi Warrior, Suki. 

When he, Katara and Aang had come to Kyoshi Island, Sokka was surprised and a little shocked at the matriarchal leadership that prevailed over the island.

This just wasn’t the way it was down back at home – Sokka was meant to protect the women and children; after all, his dad had told him to look after the village and his sister. Back home, the men must be the warriors. This is all Sokka had ever known.

Despite what Katara says, his shock wasn’t because Sokka was sexist or immature....right?

But then, he had undermined the fighting abilities of the Kyoshi Warriors. He had disrespected their leader, Suki, because she was a girl and a fighter.

And he had called their warrior training a “dance lesson.” And as a result, Suki had debilitated any sense of pride or condescendence Sokka carried towards the women by completely and utterly defeating him in combat (if it even could be called that).

So could Sokka’s image of the ideal warrior, brave, strong, powerful and masculine, could this be _wrong?_ As a brother, it will always be his duty to take care of his younger sister, but can he also trust Katara to look after herself, to fight for herself, to protect herself? After all, they are travelling to the North Pole so that Aang _and_ Katara could learn waterbending. Already, Katara is eager to use the art of waterbending as a style of combat. Is Sokka supposed to allow his sister to put herself into danger? But then, with the lesson Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors given to him, Sokka has learnt of the proficiency and the power women are able to possess. With the right training, maybe Katara will be able to harness this same kind of power as well. 

And maybe this can be a good thing. Katara, as Sokka knows, can be highly impetuous in the name of bravery, a characteristic that even the Spirits illuminated through the crescent moon Soul-mark on Aang’s wrist; the Mark of the Brave. But now Sokka understands that she can protect herself, if she is allowed the chance; like all warriors, maybe Sokka must give Katara space to fight her own battles, to prove her own worth as a warrior and as a waterbender.

Maybe assuming that only men can be the warriors was a bit close-minded after all....

“Relax your grip, Sokka; you and the fan are a single entity. Together you must flow like water; water can never be contained forever, water always finds a way through. Look for an opening, and then strike....”

Like swirling water, Suki and Sokka moved in waves around each other. Sokka could feel his footwork becoming calmer, flowing with ease. He could sense every perfect balance and every imbalance within his body. He shifted his weight, changing forms in order to try and find the imbalance within Suki.

“Very good Sokka. Learning to change and adapt to unbalance the form of your opponent is a crucial tenant in the style of the Kyoshi Warriors.”

The sun waxed like molten gold into the training room. Unbidden, Sokka thought of the boy with the golden eyes and the scar on his face...Zuko.

Suki tilted her head. “Maybe that’s enough for today. We’ve been practicing for hours.”

Sokka bowed his head. “Thank you for teaching me.”

Suki smiled. “Well, it was a little sad to see how much you were embarrassing yourself before.”

Sokka blushed red. “I know, gee I’m so sorry...”

Suki shook her head. “You’re not the first to have this opinion...but you are the first male that I have ever taught.”

Sokka looked gratefully at Suki. “I’m honoured.”

Kyoshi Island was well-guarded by Suki and her warriors and was highly suspicious of outsiders. This was how their home was able to stay out of the war for 100 years. And yet after some time, the people had become so warm and so welcoming towards Aang, Katara and Sokka. Maybe this was partly due to Aang’s connection with Avatar Kyoshi herself but...Suki had still taken Sokka in and taught him her style of fighting, despite what he had said before. She had accepted him into her ring of warriors. Back home, this would be the equivalent of accepting a stranger into the Tribe. For a long time Sokka had gotten used to the idea of the Tribe being your family, the people you grew up with, the people you hunted with. Aang was the first outsider Sokka had ever considered to be part of the Tribe, by virtue of being Katara’s Soulmate; he was practically Sokka’s Spirit ordained brother.

Now however, Suki had shown Sokka differently – maybe your Tribe isn’t only your family; maybe you could choose your Tribe.

“Hey, you okay? You look lost in thought.”

Sokka cleared his head. “Yeah, um, it’s just you really got me thinking about my whole view on life right now.”

Suki smirked. “Oh really? I’m happy that I’ve had such a profound effect on you.”

Sokka grinned playfully in return. “Oh definitely. What would I have become without your benevolent guidance?”

“Are you always this ridiculous?” Suki smacked his wrist lightly.

In doing so, the sleeve of the warrior outfit Sokka was dressed in had risen up. The Mark of the crown of flames on his wrist was vivid against the light of the amber sunset.

He covered the Mark with his sleeve, but Suki had already seen it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to look...”

Sokka shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Actually, I don’t mind if you want to see it.”

Sokka surprised himself with these words, after all, he hadn’t even shown Katara his Soul-mark; but he also knew that what he said was true. Suki had taught him so much, so who knows? Maybe she could have something revolutionary to say about his Soulmate from the Fire Nation. 

He held up his wrist to the light and Suki examined the Mark.

“A crownpiece of flames. Do you have any idea who it is?”

Sokka snorted. “Who cares? It’s clearly some scumbag from the Fire Nation. I don’t want anything to do with them”

“It doesn’t have to mean that at all.” Suki chided. “A Soul-mark doesn’t have to be taken in the most literal sense. It could be metaphorical, a symbolism of your Soulmate’s character, their personality, their virtues.”

Sokka thought about the Soul-mark Aang has that represents Katara; a crescent moon, the symbolism of bravery in the Water Tribe. But could it also carry a deeper meaning? Maybe in the Northern Water Tribe, the symbol of the moon may mean something different, or something more. Can the same be applied to Sokka’s own Soul-mark?

“How do you know all this about Soulmates?”

Suki shrugged, smiling. “Because it’s the same way between myself and my own Soulmate.”

Sokka’s eyes went wide “Wait, you know who your Soulmate is?!”

“Actually, you’ve seen her too. Her name is Mayumi, she’s also a Kyoshi warrior. Now, look at my headpiece.” Suki pointed to the golden band that was tied around her hair. “This headpiece was Mayumi’s Mark. It’s meant to be a representation of myself.”

Here Sokka sighed, looking at the headpiece. “A very _literal_ representation...”

“No, Sokka. At first glance, our connection is evident on a very superficial level. But Mayumi told me herself, that to her the headpiece symbolises leadership. She told me that being a leader is who I am. And that is the deeper meaning behind her Mark. Maybe there is a deeper meaning behind your Mark that tells you more than where your Soulmate comes from.”

Sokka shrugged. “Maybe...but even so – why should I care about any deeper meaning if they come from the Fire Nation? They’re my enemy.”

Suki shook her head “Maybe your opinion will change when you meet them and get to know them.”

Sokka remained quiet, but privately thought that he would never even want to meet his Soulmate, let alone get to know them.

And then suddenly, one of the Kyoshi warriors burst into the room. “Suki, come quick! Firebenders have come to our shores!”

Sokka met Suki’s eyes in surprise, and then they sprinted from the training room to the village.

~~~

The Avatar was hiding somewhere in this village, Zuko was sure of it. The sun was glinting off the straw rooftops. Everything was bathed in its glow.

Whispers of movement fluttered around his ears. He looked from side to side; the village was deserted...or at least from what he could see.

And then, from the edge of his peripherals, warriors leapt towards his soldiers, disarming them quickly. He saw a woman with a golden crown, whom he picked as their leader, racing towards him. Zuko waved forth a sheet of fire; the leader dodged the flames nimbly. She swiped at Zuko with her golden fans, almost unbalancing him, but Zuko would _not_ fall this time – she may be good, but nothing was going to deter Zuko from the Avatar.

He felt his hands light up with heat, his whole body renourished by the power of the sun. He caught the leader’s wrist and pushed her to the ground.

Then another warrior sprinted forward, defending her leader. This warrior circled around Zuko, waiting for him to make the first move.

 _“Have it your way then.”_ Zuko raised his hand and punched the air, fire springing to life from his fist; he would not let the flames burn any of them – it was only to scare them away.

But like their leader, this warrior was not frightened by the fire. Her brow slanted in anger and she lunged at Zuko with a snarl.

Her movements were fuelled too much by rage and fury. Her form became unbalanced and Zuko easily disarmed her fans and pressed her against the wall of a village hut. He looked into the eyes of the warrior – a sapphire blue.

Zuko gasped. He could recognise those eyes anywhere, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of blue eyes since he had left the Southern Water Tribe. This wasn’t one of the warriors from the village – this was his Soulmate... _“Sokka.”_ Zuko chanted in his mind.

Zuko took a shaky breath. He should’ve expected his Soulmate to be here; he and his sister had taken the Avatar from Zuko’s ship after all. This time Sokka was not going to stop him from capturing the Avatar.

Zuko held up Sokka’s wrists and pressed them against the wall on either side of his face. He leaned down towards him. “Tell me where the Airbender is.”

Sokka squirmed against him, trying to get out of his grip. But Zuko would not let go.

“Tell me, and I promise nothing will happen to your sister or this village.”

Sokka looked up at him, his eyes blazing with anger. “I don’t have to do anything you say. You’re not getting your hands on Aang.”

Zuko smirked. “And how are you going to stop me?”

For an instant, Sokka looked beyond furious. And then all the emotion seemed to drain from his face, like water drifting in the creek. He stared at Zuko intently, almost like he was _examining_ him, seeming to read his every emotion and every flaw.

Zuko clicked his fingers in front on the boy’s face. “Just what are you playing at, Water Tribe?”

Sokka didn’t answer, but raised his hand gently and cupped the side of Zuko’s face, his fingers tracing along his jawline.

Of all the things Sokka could’ve done, this was the one Zuko expected the least.

He blinked, startled, and in that instant, Sokka surged forward, using Zuko’s imbalance to knock him to the ground.

A number of warriors came to Sokka’s aid, suddenly crowding Zuko. Through the commotion, he saw Sokka help up the leader of the warriors, leading her to safety.

And just like that, his Soulmate had disappeared from him yet again.

~~~

Away from the eye of the battle, Sokka turned to Suki. “Are you okay? You took a bad knock to the ground.”

Suki shook her head. “I’m fine, Sokka. I need to get back to the warriors. But you need to get out of here.

“I can’t just leave you all here like this!” Sokka cried.

Suki smiled sadly. “But you must. You need to get Aang and Katara to safety. We’ll be fine.”

Sokka took Suki’s hand. “Wait, at least let me thank you, for everything you’ve done for me and taught me. You’re the greatest warrior I’ve ever met.”

Suki smiled in response, and kissed Sokka’s cheek. “Take care, Sokka, and keep up with your training.”

Sokka saw Suki charge into the fray, her fans held aloft.

He raced in the other direction, towards Appa, Aang and Katara.

The trio were up in the air, flying away from Kyoshi Island. Sokka blinked away tears; he really hoped Suki and the warriors from Kyoshi would be okay. Their whole island was lit up in flames and Sokka couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault. 

Obviously Aang was feeling the same way. As they were flying over the waters, Aang dived down from Appa, and fell into the sea. Sokka and Katara gasped.

From the depths of the water, the Unagi arose, with Aang resting on its neck. Water spouted from its mouth, putting out the fires which were ravaging the island.

 _“Water always finds a way...”_ Suki had told him. Water can extinguish even the most furious of fires, because water is always able to adapt, to change, and use that same fury against its opponent.

Sokka blushed when he thought about the exchange between Zuko and himself. But it was the only thing he could think of to distract the firebender.

As the trio forged ahead towards the sunset, Sokka couldn’t quite forget the feel of the firebender’s skin underneath his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Suki in ATLA and I wanted to do her justice in this fic, so I hope you guys enjoyed her characterisation in this chapter.  
> And now we also get to see Sokka broadening his horizons a little more than before :D  
> As a bit of an update, quarantine is being lifted from where I am, so I may not be posting as regularly as I can anymore. But don't worry, I love writing this so hopefully I can get onto the next chapter quickly!  
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
